Tauradonna Lemony Goodness
by blaketauradonna
Summary: ONLY FOR ADAM/BLAKE SHIPPER. Pure tauradonna smut, because there isn't much of tauradonna smut/lemon in this site. mature readers only. PWP / AU / CANON. Underage please do not enter.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING : LEMON INSIDE !**

 **Do not read if you are underage or do not wish to read explicit contents.**

 **only for tauradonna shipper :P**

* * *

As a Faunus, Blake will have to endure the need of mating season. Her heat started just yesterday but she cannot wait a certain bull faunus know that this is her heat cycles. Her cat ears shiver lighty while her skin feels too hot in her own clothes. Her control gradually sink further especially now Adam just arrived from his last mission. Seeing him made her legs wobbly, she bit her lip and call him softly.

"Adam..." Blake couldn't hide her blush as her boyfriend turns to her direction. He sniffed lightly and tried not to growling at her with lust, because there's too many of his men watching. Then he gesture her to go back into their encampment, away from other Faunus. The only Faunus who can smell her intoxicating scent is him, her mate. They start dating not too long ago, after years spending time together as a fellow comrade he cannot longer hide his feeling and desire to be with her forever. Faunus only take one mate after all.

True enough after walking some more, Blake was back to attaching into him as the latter kept her steady, preventing her from swaying too much. Now nearing their camp and with more privacy, he welcomes the attention Blake seeks from him openly, touching her more, gliding his hands seemingly accidental in sensitive places, sneakily nuzzling her jasmine scented hair when she's in his arms, breathing out her name.

By the time they got in their encampment, Blake was burning for more of his touch albeit still slightly swaying. Adam closes the border securely and in that time he let go of Blake, she swayed heading towards his tent in the wrong direction.

Adam catches her from behind, "not there my love" and she giggled, leaning back to his body heat, as he slides his arms down her shoulder to her hands, his face burrowing on her neck. "Where do you think you're going?", he breathes down her neck and easily guides her the other way, sticking close and more intimately pressed against her back. Blake smiles and whimpers, slightly biting her lip, her boyfriend's closeness exciting her doing wonders to her senses.

Secured in their encampment Adam buries his face on her neck, breathing her in as he hugged her form firmly to his body. Blake's eyes closed getting hazy from the heated sensation on her neck, warming her from the inside. She couldn't stop the small moan escaping her lip as he planted a few small kisses on her cat ears as his arms squeezed her. She could hear him chuckle his approval. "Do you miss me love..?"

Just a quick taste and Adam pushed her on wards again to east side of their camp. Adam's tent is bigger than other member of the white fang because he is their leader, No one will hear their passionate moment here. As they reached his tent, Blake was truly feeling fuzzy and hot.

Adam left her standing as he separated for a while to pick out his spare futon.

Not knowing what to do with herself, Blake whimpers pleadingly, "Adaaaam..hurry up", her frowns burrowed in annoyance, her hands grabbing the collar of his coat, seemingly not remembering how to get him out of his clothes. Face flushed and breathing heavy, she was a temptation her boyfriend couldn't resist.

"Be patient my love..", Adam answer her as he turn back to her form and hugs her roughly to himself, the futon for her placed next to his.

"Let's get you off this outfit then. , intense eyes gazing at her with desire barely contained. Her pheromones hit him with a full force.

"Mm...", she nods innocently, her brows still showing her distress at the heat. She just wanted to be comfortable. She leans her head on his shoulders to let him tend to her needs.

"Hurry..!", she whimpers, eyes drooping slightly, her hands tugging at his belt for him to either hurry or get closer to her. She takes off his mask, looking him directly with her seductive eyes.

Adam grins at her actions, she wouldn't usually let him spoil and pamper her like this, but with her state she'd be too hazy to do things her own. 'Greedy little kitty, I'll enjoy you tonight', eyes flashing dark in heated anticipation.

He nuzzles her neck, kissing her skin while he expertly pulls on her shirt to undress her.

Blake feels her boyfriend's ministrations, the heat in her body burning more. Not thinking straight, she leans her head heavily to his shoulders as he undresses her. Not really focusing, but she moaned lightly as he pulls her closer to his perfectly sculpted body. A sigh of relief and pleasure escapes her lips as he pulls up her shirt, exposing her smooth skin to his hungered gaze. She felt him pressing her body to his own and lightly pecking her lips and trailing kisses on her jaw, neck and shoulders enough to slide her bra off her chest.

Adam took the opportunity eagerly. He tasted her mouth, kissing her luscious lips before moving lower to lick and adore her skin. The more he exposed the more he had access to taste by kissing her skin and licking her just about every sensitive area, sending her shivering and moaning.

He wanted to trail down to her ample chest as he exposes her body to him, but she was leaning on him for balance. He tasted her more frantically as the softness and warmth of her exposed body enticed him, his hold on her tightening and his hand would wander, touching her everywhere he could reach and pulling her close to his body to feel her through his clothes. He was hardening inside his pants but he took leisure time in tasting her smoothness, adoring her softness. She is perfection ! Nobody can have her like this except himself.

Blake welcomed all the pleasure she could feel from her boyfriend. Her finger touch onto his horn as she felt his mouth closing in on her sensitive spots, his tongue licking her skin making her burn for more. She took all the pleasurable sensations in, as her boyfriend seemingly hungry for her, touched her in all places and kissing her wherever he could reach as Adam enjoyed his claiming on her.

"Mmm..Adaaaam~!", she moaned in pleasure, eyes closing. "..it's so cold...", she whimpered, frowning again as she felt her last undergarment drop to her legs and his hands wandering along her naked skin.

Momentarily stopping his frenzied kisses, Adam chuckled at her selfish demands, actually enjoying her taunts and happy to oblige. "You're so beautiful..Blake..". He straightens towards her for a gentle kiss on her mouth and he touched her nose with his gently prodding before gazing at her deeply, arms surrounding her possessively. "I'll warm you up the whole night, love..", he whispers to her with deep desire.

He eyed her whole body with barely suppressed desire, memorizing her appearance. She still looked dazed and eyes drooping, her senses overwhelmed. Her need of mating feels thick in the air.

"Adaaaam..", Blake whimpers helplessly, couldn't think but to ask help from her boyfriend. She needs something. Her body wants something, and she was breathing heavily, looking expectantly at him.

Adam grins knowingly. "I'll take care of you love..." He pulls her down and guides her gently to lie on their futon behind her. Blake follows with slight clumsiness as she finally lays on her back, sighing in comfort watching him getting undress.

He laid his lover on the futon like a well-prized possession, and positioned himself by her feet, kicking off his boxer, kneeling in preparation for his meal. 'Mine..'

He crawled on top of her. His hands wandered, starting from her toes, savoring each part of her heated flesh, gliding his hands along her skin and adoring her smoothness. He gazed at her lustfully taking in each curve of her form, her skin glistening in the dim light, thoughts of making her sweat out tightening his loins.

She responded to his touch beautifully, legs parting to accommodate space for him, her own hands wandering for his hands, mouth open to moan. Seeing her body slightly squirming for more of his touch as if reaching for something, Adam visibly swallowed down his excitement to claim her. The sight of her writhing sensually on the bed trying to reach for something he was about to give elated his need to feel her body.

So soft, my love , he thought. Gazing at her intensely, his breathing going deep from arousal, he bent to kiss and lick her skin starting on her legs, his hands wandering to her chest, opening her hands to bare her breasts, jutting out perkily for him to feast on.

Blake half-conscious, pushes weakly at Adam. But he caught her by the wrist as he continued tasting her thighs while looking at her form, his other hand busily untying her bow, kissing her now exposed cat ears, shaking from excitement to feel her body writhing beneath him. Feeling her distracted enough to weaken, he lets go of her wrists to feel her heated skin.

Immediately his hands wandered back to her supple body, gliding on her skin. "So warm to touch", his thoughts straying to how it feels to bury himself in her heat. His manhood erect, throbbed in heat at the thought.

Blake squirmed under him sensually, unconsciously wanting for him to touch her more, her movement enticing to her boyfriend's eyes. A low groan echoed from his throat.

Slowly he grazed his body on top of hers, appreciating the softness of her breasts. Hearing her whimper her approval, he lavishes attention to her peak, tasting and sucking, her hip bucked up.

She moaned so sweetly, it intensified his hunger. With open mouth, he sucked onto her breast as his hand massaged her bosom as if to milk her. He gave the same lavish licking to the other peak, he groped and wobbled them as he sucked on them. Her whimpers and moans of pleasure encouraged him as he kept delectably savoring her perky tip and scent. She moaned louder as he sucked hard and let go of her pink nipple with a pop, her breast lightly bounced on his face, tempting him to lick it with his tongue, before repeating.

Letting go of her breasts, he glided upwards some more on her body into position between her legs as he slipped the tip of his manhood on her entrance. Feeling her slick and wet, his penis twitched in anticipation to penetrate her.

"Adam.. kiss me..", Blake whimpered hotly. Adam only grinned at her, his eyes flashing in mischief and gave her a soft peck on the lips.

Blake still felt light-headed from the heat, but her body heated up from her boyfriend's touches, knowing at the back of her mind what was poking her entrance. As she felt Adam gliding his well-built body sensually against hers it was by instinct that she parted her legs for him.

Adam rolled his hips on top of hers, sliding and rubbing his length across her opening, feeling her already wet for him. Aah, Blake my love.. I must have you now.. , he breathes in her ear, licking her skin.

Hearing her mewl out his name, he sealed her lips with a hungered kiss. He slid in his tongue when she gasped and tasted her some more, sweet jasmine and musk filling his senses like an aphrodisiac.

Blake tried to resist, wanting to touch him as well but he grasped her wrists and held it to the side.

Adam immediately searched for her other wrist to pull it above her head, a small growl emanating from the back of his throat possessively. He licked down her neck as he moved his other hand to continue touching her skin at her side, waist and landing at her breast. With a meaningful roll of his hips, rubbing his manhood along her entrance, he squeezed at her mounds and watched in earnest as her body squirmed. Gesture so possessive, he didn't hide his enjoyment of having her after all that tease.

Adam leans on his arms placed around her, one hand to her head, the other to her shoulders.

Blake was moaning, her mouth slightly parted and Adam dipped his tongue out to slip it into her mouth and kissed her passionately. Tongue swirling and sucking lightly at her lips, she happily obliged as she held her hands on his face.

Successfully distracting his lover, he glides his hands down her neck to the side of her breasts, waist, hips and in-between her legs to pet her mounds a little. As he fingered her wetness while kissing her, he opens his eyes slightly to watch her.

She moaned in their kiss, still distracted enough. Adam skillfully grasps himself into position, brushing the tip at her entrance tasting her wetness. No longer contented with rubbing, he wants to feel her now.

Swiftly he twists his hip and enters her deeply, grabbing her hips steady in place. Their kiss disrupted. He groaned at the penetration and watched her face for her reaction.

Adam took all the pleasure in as he sheathed himself deep inside her, he groaned into the air. She felt incredible, so slick, wet and tight, his penis throbbed harder in excitement to spill his essence inside her, claiming her as his. The thought so possessive and domineering he licked his lips in anticipation for his lover.

Blake felt herself be filled to the hilt and she moaned aloud despite biting on her own lip. She felt her insides heat up, clenching her pussy to his throbbing rod, and her lover groaned in pleasure, his own flesh sensitized as he delved in her liquid heat.

When Adam started pumping steadily, his mouth open gasping his pleasure to the air, Blake tightened up and arched her back, while he moved his hand back to grasp her by the shoulders from under her.

Blake pushed away weakly at his chest from too intense feelings, she might go over the edge too soon. "AH! Adaaam...ngh!", her leg weakly kicking into the air, she could feel his length enter her tender flesh.

He felt her hands, but he didn't budge, pumping continuously and grunting in pleasure.

"Not so rough..", she whimpered softly, moaning in helpless pleasure as she felt him thrust into her relentlessly, filling her heated flesh in and out, as he enters her again and again. Her body tightened despite wetting some more, yet she pushed at his chest as her back arched. He was so good, she's going to...

"sshhh,.. It' ok..~aah!..it's ok..my love~..", he breathes out to her ear, convincing her to accept him as he tenderly pumped his hips to plunge himself deep in her, slowing a bit for her. He intends to have his lover tonight.

As he felt her succumbing, her hands dropping low to his abdomen, he pecks her on the lips a few times in-between a few humps, whispering praises "good girl...my love", and started licking her neck like a hungry man. He rolled his hips in circles, and grinded against her pussy trying to get deeper before pumping on her again to push his length in and out. He could feel her so juicy inside he couldn't help but to thrust his manhood with a little more force inside her as he groaned in ecstasy. His lover was writhing in pleasure under him, moaning and whimpering her vulnerable state on his assault on her senses all the more aroused him.

Blake was torn. "Mmm!", She was so hot, and felt helpless as her boyfriend lay between her legs pumping his hips wildly to fill her up again and again, her legs up and open in the air. He felt so good her insides clenched to his throbbing heat, his deep penetrations squelching sounds from her womanhood. She wants more. She wants him to go harder but she'll come too soon if he does. She moaned in pleasure as Adam swayed her body up & down on the futon.

Adam continuously thrusts his manhood into her slick love hole. He steadies his rhythm, trying to be gentle to his beloved kitty, but determined to have his way with her. Gritting on his teeth, he fought for control. He plunged inside her love hole again and again, relentlessly feeling her juicy insides.

Her hands touched his chest to his abdomen, feeling his body and its strength. His abdomen flexing up and down on top of her heightens her senses and making her all the more aware of him pumping into her. She tosses her head from side to side to distract herself from all the pleasure, but he hungrily tastes her neck and ear. Helplessly she moaned and mewled, begging her lover for something.

She pleads at him. "Adam~..ohhh..." He was supposed to help her, not stroke the heat further. She was burning from his insatiable humping, as she felt him grind her cunt with his strong manhood. He penetrates her so deep, she couldn't keep up with the pleasurable sensation, unconsciously her legs bent in the air.

"What's wrong..?", he breathes out distractedly, still relentlessly pumping his hips on her soft mounds. With a slight bent of his knee to pump harder on her, he had her leg parting a little. And he groans while closing his eyes to concentrate.

Blake whimpered in pleasure. Again and again he kept thrusting his hardness inside her with fervor, hearing him panting lustfully in pleasure encourages her to part her legs some more for her mate.

And he attacked viciously pumping harder and grabbing on her hip to cushion the blow.

Slapping moist flesh sounds surrounded heavy lustful panting and womanly moaning in pleasurable ecstasy.

Adam grunted louder. Feeling her tighten around him his penis got excited and he penetrated her deeper. He pumped harder, his balls thrusting to the cheeks of her buttocks.

"AH! Adam! So big..", Blake wailed, her back arched yet she could still feel him humping her thoroughly from on top, his thighs slamming against her inner thighs.

Adam could feel the soft cheeks of her mounds swallow him with a slurp. "Ngh! So good love..you're mine! Always mine...!", he groaned aloud in ecstasy, mouth hung open, grunting as he kept plunging inside her wet hole again and again.

Seeing his lover pleading look and hands on his abdomen as if to push away at him again, Adam showed off by rolling his hips and grinded her deeply. He widens his legs apart and pushes at her legs to widen some more.

The change in penetration earned a gasp from her about to explode, until Adam swiftly pulls himself out,

"Adaaamm-! No ! ", Blake immediately closed her legs to get the friction back but,

"Ah ah ah~..not yet..", he chides her, pushing her legs apart, despite breathing heavily, his penis throbbing to the beat of his earlier rhythm, a trail of sticky fluid coated his rod drifted from her wet pussy.

Blake wailed, "mo..re..." while pulling at him to return her hips bucking up to his. She was so near..so near..She arched her back and whimpered, pulling at his arms to fill her again, her pussy dripping wet.

Adam took in the sight intently, the sudden stop of lover making not lost on him as he himself throbbed in protest, wanting to cum. But he growled at her attempt to bring him in and held her legs and sensitive areas apart to bring themselves back in control.

Inevitably, the heightened passion lowered down, Blake whimpering for more, her hips rolling under him to get that frenzied friction back. Her naked body gleaming in sweat, Adam couldn't resist kissing and licking her skin, breathing in her intoxicating scent as his hands let go of separating her legs apart and starts touching her body again. Blake holding onto his head, moaned succumbing to going back to gentle caresses.

Just when she got herself under control, Adam twists her leg to lay over the other side. With Blake now laying on her side, Adam gently lifts her thigh to view at her flower, petting her mounds a little making her moan.

"Please Adam..", she pleaded sweetly, her face flushed, mouth still panting, hair disheveled. All was not lost on Adam who was in control. "sshhh..", and he kissed her lip as he positions himself aligning their hips, "..come here."

Holding onto her hip, he swiftly plunges back his penis in her pool of heat, thrusting himself up to the hilt into her wet hole, pumping in the same rhythm. "Aaah"

Blake moaned aloud at the surprise of pleasure, feeling him pierce through her sensitive flesh. She grabbed onto the futon under her for control, but in that position it was even more difficult to push back. And they both know it.

His full meat sloppily entering her love hole again and again, she felt him go at her slower but harder. She could only moan at his assault as he'd lift her thigh slightly and angle his hip lower to fuck her deeply entering her, his hip jabbing hard against hers then rolling it around. She could hear him breathing heavily and panting his groans of pleasure.

Adam jerked his hip hard, thrusting himself deep and stopped for a while. He laid above her with his hand supporting his weight. He placed her leg to stretch to the side, almost having her lay down on the futon. He put his other hand to her hip lifting her a little, then started pumping steadily again, now hitting his hip on her buttocks.

Wanting to go deeper, he pulls out to Blake's dismay. She whimpered her complaint but was too weak to do anything.

He lifted her hip higher and held onto her chest to lift her. "On your hands and knees, love", he whispers his command sensually, positioning her so. As Blake clumsily offers her behind to him, she looks behind as she waved her hip, wanting him to enter her, tempting him.

Adam slips his knees between her legs to part her thighs to open some more, "wider..!" his action just as commanding as his whisper. He grazed on her smooth inner thighs, his hands wandered about touching her skin, her thighs, hips, back and squeezing onto her breasts as he poses to take her again.

He lays his body on her back, one hand on her breast, the other holding his staff sticky with her juice. He peers at her from the side of her face as he flicked his penis on her entrance.

Blake moaned at the feeling, bracing herself for pleasure, her flower wetting, clenching for him. But Adam only snickered, teasing her and feeling the cheeks of her womanhood with his tip as he brushed it along her slit, revering in her soft wet heated flesh.

"Mmm! Adam~pleaseee..no more tease..", she pleaded sweetly, whimpering her plea, her hip swaying back at him, back arching. She tried closing her thighs but he was securely placed in-between, Adam could feel her thighs clutching and slightly shaking.

Sorely aroused with her display, he lets go of his staff, twisted his hip and pushed his penis deep with a groan. Then just as suddenly, he pulls back out holding onto his staff again slick with her fluid.

The simple action had Blake moaning, eyes-closing in pleasure. Her body shook lightly from trying to hold back, but she moaned anew as Adam thrusts deeply into her again, only to pull his length away with a gasp.

Adam couldn't resist her for long as she writhed under him, he couldn't help but to thrust himself inside her liquid heat. He throbbed in excitement to claim her again and again, but he was enjoying her too much to end it so soon. But a pleasured groan escaped his lip, as he pulls in and out, her womanhood clenching her juicy cheeks onto his hardness had him rolling his hip in pleasure.

He wants to start humping her again but continued the teasing, liking the feel of entering her soft plump entrance and the squelching sounds each time he enters, her moans intensifying his desires.

Holding onto his staff he pushes back inside swiftly, Tell me , and pulls out with a groan."my love.." Repeating the motion, Blake went whimpering, bopping her hips back to get him back inside.

He tightens his hold on her breasts as he thrusts himself back in harshly, "is it enough? Hmm?", and pulls away again his hand holding onto himself.

Blake went to answer, but went moaning when she felt him slid himself back in filling her to the hilt, "Ahhh! ~harder-", Adam pulls out with a wet

plop , "..more~.. ngh!", swirling her hip provocatively.

And he'd had enough of the tease and started pumping against her steadily. Both groaned at finally starting again. He leaned back and held onto her hips as he humped her from behind vigorously.

Blake leaned on her arms on the futon for support as pleasure after pleasure bombarded her from behind.

Adam relentlessly thrusting his penis inside her, groaned in pleasure. He kept bumping against the cheeks of her slick entrance with his balls, going inside her so deep like she'd swallow his length. Squelching, slapping wet flesh overwhelmed sounds of heated panting, moaning & breathy whispers permeated his tent.

The heady smell of their arousal coupled with her addicting jasmine scent intensifying his passion to claim her as his. "Mine..mine..!" , he growled low as he thrusted inside her juicy hole again and again with more force at the thought, his hand groped her hip to pull at her.

Blake cried out in pleasure her womanhood tightening and her head thrown back arching her hip more fully to his access.

Her wet juice splattered onto his hip as he repeatedly banged against her hip harshly, squelching her sweet fluid out as he grinded her. He lowered his hip a little then he went at her in short but deep jabs, low and thick sounds of her pussy juices resonating the tent, as his buttocks squeezed in pushing himself inside her. "Aaah~ you're so good", he breathes out heavily praising her as his hands grasped her bossom and pinched her nipple while pumping his hips possessively.

All Blake could do was accept the sensations on her body as her mate expertly handled her body. She felt his throbbing penis aggressively penetrate her wet opening continuously. Her stance was locked onto his thighs as he freely had his way with her, her thighs shaking in pleasure. She could almost feel him swelling inside her, and her body heated some more to the prospect.

"Adaaaam..ooh fuck..! ", she whimpered so softly among her sweet moans, he almost missed it. Hearing her mewl for release heightened his arousal to mark her as his.

Without stopping pumping on her from behind, he lays on her back again softly kissing her skin as one hand gripped her hip and the other squeezing at her breasts.

He slowly slides in his hand to under her on her belly heading to her womanhood. Patting her mounds lightly with intent, "You want it in here?", he murmurs hotly. He swirled his fingers on her mounds as he pumped in and out so fast and deep, he can almost feel the penetration on his hand as he grunted in pleasure. She is so exquisite.

Blake moaned at the insinuation, but nodded her head gently. Pleasure coming everywhere it was difficult to keep up. Every thrust, every kiss and every touch heightened her senses to want to reach climax but might pass out from it all.

But he wouldn't let her go just yet. Adam held her upright position as he took pleasure after pleasure pumping from behind madly. Her leg spread apart with his thighs in-between, not allowing her to deny him of any access~ access he plunged into again and again, shoving his manhood restlessly inside her liquid heat.

Momentarily distracted, Blake nodded again after a brief moment. Adam grinned and slowly put his middle finger on her clit, gently swirling and petting her nub it sent her jerking.

Blake felt his fingers suddenly close in on her clit she almost came. She gasped and tried to pull at his hand but he was strong.

With a low growl, Adam kept his strong hold on her and held her sturdily in place as he went at her almost forcefully. He parted his legs a bit more, effectively doing the same with hers and he thrusted inside her ever harder with a grunt. Her other breast bounced from the intensity of his pumping, she almost couldn't moan on time with her pleasure, her love hole willingly swallowing his rod juicily as some fluid dripped to his thighs, some droplet hit the bedding.

Unbidden, Blake shouted in the intensity of her orgasm when it came, her inner muscles clenched his length as she came, coating him with her cum.

Adam felt the tightening of her inner grip on his length and the gush of flow inside he thrusted even harshly in pleasure.

Her body shook from the inner tremors, yet posed sturdily as her mate still went at her. She reached the highest peak of pleasure and she moaned and mewled in the release, so helplessly pleasured at being gratified.

And it didn't stop.

Adam was still pumping at her mounds eager to cum as well, the action heightening her orgasm to a new level. He wanted to prolong it, but the sensation on his manhood was so intense. His hips rolled and he grinded her harshly pounding inside her juicy flesh, his grip on her hip tightening to steady her.

Blake obediently holding on to the grip she had on the futon, her moans of pleasure showing the prolonged orgasm she'd just crested. "Ooooh Ada-..aam.. Do you love me?", she moaned despite being helplessly ravished beyond her needs, her most sensitive spot savored by her lover again and again. She need to hear directly from him.

Again and again he shoved his manhood inside her so vigorously, he panted lustfully. Deep squelching sound can be heard as he pumped his meat ravenously inside her sloppy wet flesh. "I love you..Blake...", he groaned to her with heavy breathing, the feeling of pleasure winding tighter.

Blake felt him swelling inside. He gasped and suddenly thick hot fluid ejaculated inside her, her womanhood forced to swallow his spilling meat, her thighs shaking from the force of orgasm. "AH! Ahh!", Adam held onto her tightly to himself as he pushed up jerking his hip into her a few times, groaning deeply from the intensity. "Mine..mine..!", he breathes out heavily, hip jolting to squeeze out more cum, shot inside her core, gradually slowing down to him rocking their hips lightly.

His fierce need to claim her and mark her tapering down as he felt pride in feeling his lover sexually sated. Adam's firm grip on her hips lightened when he realized her thighs shaking. He lets go of holding her upper body upright. As Blake curls down to lean her head on her arms, trying to get her breath in control, Adam's hand slid up her back, gliding along the sweat, massaging her to calm herself even as his other hand squeezed her buttock gently, still refusing to release their flesh intimate joining, hip still swaying and jerking slightly inside her to feel her.

"Adam..let me go~", Blake pleads, voice so soft from effort he almost didn't hear her. She's getting really sleepy at the moment.

Directing his eyes at her soft lips murmuring, Adam leans down to her face, memorizing her satisfied face with the afterglow of sex. Her skin glowed and her face flushed, she looked breathtaking and his love for her overflowed in his chest. Stealing a few soft kisses on her lips, he whispers, "Did I too rough on you?". His eyes slowly soothing back to its gentle hue, his concern for her now grew. His desire for her overrule his mind at times.

Eyes already half-closed, Blake only nodded and smiled at the stolen kisses. Hearing him chuckle though earned him a whimper from Blake.

With a sigh, he pulls out from her, evidence of their cum sticking to his length and her thighs. As he lets go of the hold he has on her form, Blake weakly lays down, not minding how she'll sleep in, but Adam musters a bit of his strength left to adjust her comfortably.

Finally accepting rest for the night, he covers her body with clean sheets. Hugging her slumbering body to himself possessively, he was contented to have shown claim on her that night. He grazes his hand gently across her smooth cheek, his eyes full of adoration for her being. He won't let anything take her away from him. She'll most likely feel sore tomorrow, but no matter. He'll just have carry her in his arms if needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**(AU) This chapter non related to chapter 1, but take places after volume 3 episode 11, in my story Blake is unconscious after her fight with Adam, and he decide what punishment he must give her but in a kinky way ;)**

 **Read at your own risk !**

Blake wakes up in a very uncomfortable position, the last thing she remembered is her fight with Adam in cafetaria and she didn't stand a chance againts him.

She tried to move her arms and legs but it's useless since it was very tight. After her failed attempt to free herself, she scaned the room she's been imprisoned in to. "This is must be their secret base.. But where is this? I don't remember this place.."

She realized her current condition, her normal outfit is replaced by sheer black kimono. Someone must change her clothes while she was passed out.

The room dimming in the late afternoon, Blake hears the gate opening as if someone she knows comes in. 'Oh no… he's coming!'

She could hear his feet padding down the hall soundly on purpose so as not to startle people when he comes in, defying his instinct as an alpha male Faunus. Blake could sense that this inevitable discovery would surely humiliate her! 'Ugh stupid! I should just run away, not fought him. Now I'm stuck…' Her so called boyfriend would surely be pleased to she her like this. Well, Adam always have a kinky idea including rope and-…

And the wooden door to their room was opened. "... Adam?" To think he see her like this make her blush, she hope that her kimono at least cover her body properly.

"Hello my darling..." And his train of thoughts was lost at the sight that greeted him.

Adam stood by the door and was fascinated to see his love, dangling from the ceiling, ropes bound to her body. She didn't seem to be in any pain, true it maybe seem like a kidnapping of the sort, if what the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on her face seemed to be telling him. She was wearing sheer kimono albeit misplaced and messed up.

She was hanging in mid-air, facing parallel to the floor, held bound by the ropes looped around her shoulders, waist, ankles, as one hand tied to her thigh, one hand loosely tied to her knees. Her legs were spread apart, one bent seemingly stuck, the other straining to reach down the floor, her kimono half open with her legs apart. He gotta admit, this kind of punishment will do just fine.

"Adaaam… release me now! How could you… I.. " blushing to her roots as she demanded to be free from her restrain and have her boyfriend not mistake it for her defeat. She strained her body to stretch but she gasped in the failed effort. "I know what you thinking. You can't do this to me."

Sliding the wooden doors closed behind his back, Adam trapped out what little light came from outside. And he took his time in assessing the scene.

"Why? Why must you betray me, Blake?" He's circling her, even after this time she still have the same effects on him. "You should be thankful that I didn't kill your friend back there. I show you mercy..." He proceed to stand behind her, sniffing her intoxicating jasmine he missed so much.

Blake frowned at his subtlety, 'He's taking his time! Oh this is so embarrassing!' She blushed and looked away, inwardly begging to have him just release her and beg to get it over with. 'Damn..! Why it feels right to be close with him again.. Just like old times..'

But Adam was still not over his observation. His love… his little Blake… Does she know what she's doing?

Oh, she should have just beg his forgiveness, he would be more than happy to forget everything she's done to him. Thoroughly caught off-guard by the view, his mind overloaded and stopped. Something in him suddenly clicked, abruptly awakening his deep, dark desires he tried to keep hidden.

A sinister grin formed on his lips, as he padded down to her form… trapped… his prey… alone… and he'll enjoy his meal. The darker side in him heard his love's plea to be freed from the ropes, but the bull Faunus was too distracted with the way her body squirmed.

Instincts unleashed, he slithered to her form, not daring to come within reaching her… yet. His prey is caught, and he'll savor each moment. His eyes roving her disheveled form, almost as if he could undress her with his stare.

Still no movement. Blake peers to her side for Adam, surprised to find him already beside her, heatedly gazing at her body with restrained burning passion that she used to remembered, his eyes no longer have a gentle hues of her caring boyfriend, but a hardened amber with hint of lust. Amber eyes suddenly caught her staring, and she immediately looked away from his intimidating gaze. But her body is reacting differently, almost like longing for his touch.

He rarely loses self-control, rarely letting his darker side out. And he overwhelms her. She knows Adam loves her. He knows she accepts him.

But, he seems to always challenge her. Pushing her limits, but never actually letting himself lose control. He wanted her to… understand… the man that he is. She whimper softly feeling the heat from his body 'Oooh, why my body acting like this.. I missed him.. I want to touch him..'

Adam Taurus seems to be taking his sweet time though, taking it all in, like memorizing the scenery of her trapped form. He observed carefully, cautiously, stepping forward, stealthily rounding her as he studied the intricate ropes tying up his love, as if uncertain how to go about touching her… without setting her loose. He could smell her sweet intoxicating scent that he couldn't help but peer closer, yet pulled himself from nuzzling her neck.

Blake's eyes snapped back to her side as she felt him almost touching her, surprised to see him up close as he retracts his hand from temptation, teasing her. She becomes more wary as he restrained himself tight as a bow, whose strings could snap if she just makes one small wrong move.

"Are you in any pain?" his voice deep, curious, distracted and unfocused.

"Um… no…?" 'Why's he asking it for? It's not painful but not most comfortable either.. This is so embarassing'

He hides his smirk, tilting his head away slightly and instead resumes studying the ropes binding her form… still not doing much to let her go.

"Let.. me.. down… Adam." Blake demands in low voice, wary of the way his eyes are roving on her figure, as he slowly moved about, seemingly contemplating on what to do. She quite admired how intimidating he can be when calculating how best to attack.

A brief silent moment passed, "Hmm...why should I ?", Adam whispers uncaring for her demands, curiosity driving him as he looked up and experimentally tugged at the rope tied to the ceiling, trapping his love.

Blake gasped at the teasing tone, finding his deep voice familiar then she suddenly felt herself slightly sway with movement and hears him whisper, "Ah… sturdy." Amber eyes flashed a challenge to Blake's cautious stare. His eyes blatantly predatory, as if daring her to escape... that he might enjoy the capture even more. In turn, Blake meets his gaze with absolute no intention of bowing down so easily.

He went behind her again, touched the rope and slid down and traced her hip down her bent leg.

"Adam…", Blake hissed in warning. "What are you doing?" She growled to escape the tingling sensation his fingers tracing her form while she couldn't turn her head enough to see.

Unknowing to Blake, intense stare fixed on her, in the darkening room, Adam's eyes seemed to glow amber, his gaze dominating and his features more vicious, barely restrained. He rarely shows this side to his love but in her current… position, he really shouldn't be blamed, right?

Blake didn't speak, waiting patiently for him to gather his thoughts, perhaps he was just bluffing. She gulped nervously from her denial, as it hit her. Fingers slowly tracing down to slip under her kimono skirt, she braced herself, her breath getting caught from anticipation or from holding giving off any sounds that would… encourage.

Based on the heated way Adam was looking at her form, he was more likely thinking how best to release into her at this point as she heard him licked his lips.

"You're the one playing with fire, love…", Adam's voice whispers gentle and low, but heated and possessive, it in itself sent a pool of heat in her belly leading straight to her middle….

He moved up to her front to face her. Her head tilted slightly low as the angle of her body raised her buttocks up. The way her whole body aligns provocatively to his hip area had him burning up. She seems distracted though, like anxious of the appearance of his feet on her line of sight. That wouldn't do.

He bent down as he gently caressed her pretty face into his hands. Lifting her up gently by her chin so he could peer down into those golden orbs he could drown into. Her face, expression turning to pleading, was so tempting he tentatively tasted her sweet mouth.

She tried to squirm away from his advances, whimpering when he wouldn't let lose the gently yet firm grip on her chin. And Adam drank from her like he wanted to just keep on tasting her, tongue swiping in to tangle with hers and mouth puckering hers to respond. With a few last longing pecks onto her mouth, he lets go with a sigh, both their breathing heavy.

"Adam…?" Blake breathes out softly, seemingly unaware of her tone begging for more.

He chuckles and whispers teasingly, "Yes, my love?", like nothing's wrong. Blake frowns as she got a good look on the Adam's lustful smirk.

"Please, Adam…Let me loose." She tells him again exasperated, yet he just kisses her once again and blatantly looks down her front, like imagining molesting her for a few seconds. Then he let go of touching her face to tracing her neck and shoulders down her back, as he slowly traced a path to stalking back behind her.

'Just… a small touch…' Adam's fingers could feel her heat under the skirt. Determined, he carefully traced gentle fingers on her inner thighs. Feeling her so soft like wet skin, he wants to be in-between those. Like a toy he wants to open and play with, yet withholding himself back to savor the present more, he pulled away.

His fingers slipping out from her skirt, she held in a moan and closed her eyes to try and block the sensation of his touch away.

'Great, Blake. You've stepped into a trap.' She tried to wiggle out of the firm knots tied onto her. Trying to find which part would be loose enough. One hand was un-neatly tied, she could try stretching it a bit, but alas, she couldn't reach anything.

Adam merely watched for a bit, admiring how her body slightly swayed as she wriggled and twisted her body, her thighs and legs contracting, tightening then releasing, as she gasped slightly in exertion from trying to get the knots loose. She still has her kimono on, fully clothed yet it had his imagination running heatedly, straight to his groin.

Blake still attempted to get some semblance of control in her situation. Her stretching the ropes had her dangling unsteadily, slightly swaying.

Suddenly she feels him stepping into her space… between her legs from behind. She gasped as her hips bumped straight into his that she immediately stopped squirming. The material of her kimono and his pants seemed too thin if she can feel him.

Adam bends forward, avoiding the tied ropes, onto her back to whisper into her ear, "You shouldn't struggle so much Love…" His hands very softly graze onto her hips suggestively rounding her bottom, hip still pressed intimately onto hers. "I might… like it."

Blake's eyes slightly widens in shock at Adam seducing her like this. She didn't think he'd arouse her so much despite being stuck in ropes. But she won't be able to respond this way!

'Oh no!', her eyes widen in slow realization of what's about to happen.

"Oh yes, my love," Adam smirks at her expression, his hand now firmly slides to her waist and breasts, a gesture exuding his power over her, "I'll enjoy this." I'll enjoy you . A heated promise he never fails to fulfill.

To be continue...

Well, tell me what you think and I'll update sooner :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here's the chapter 3.**

 **Before that, I know you must think this is gonna be rape. It's NOT !**

 **Blake will be reluctant at first, but soon she's going to realize that this is what she wants.**

 **This is only a fiction, not related on actual RWBY story. So please, if this not your cup of tea, or you hate Adam/Blake pairing then please don't read.**

 **Don't say I didn't warn you ok?**

 **Not suitable for underage**

* * *

"A-Adam...?" Blake nervously swallows. Excitement, arousal and fear, combining foreign feelings intertwined in her chest that she doesn't know which way to go… To flee or to let him have his way.

The male Faunus senses his love's nervousness. Not wanting her to fear him, he'll just have to be convincingly

good so she'll let him have her. 'Challenge accepted. I like her fiery spirit, I'll just have to enflame it.'

Wrapping his arms under her hanging form, his hand grabs her breast to steady her against his body, she was lightweight enough for him and the ropes help the leverage. The other hand tenderly caresses her face to look into his eyes.

Blake gasped as he suddenly grabbed her roughly, surprised as he kissed her hard, slipping his tongue in opportunity as her mouth was open. She whimpered in vain in his attack, tongues tangling and sucking, his hand kneading her breast she moaned and gradually loosened up her guard.

Letting go of her sweet mouth, he asked "You'll let me have you, Blake?" Breathing heavily from just getting a taste of her mouth, he nuzzled her neck unable to bear the heat, "Don't you trust me, love?"

Adam pouts playfully, it was so uncharacteristic of him to beg yet she knows it left no space for denial, not with the way he's holding her.

She didn't know how to answer without getting in too deeper with his dark side. She was nervous but her eyes glazed over and looked at him wantonly. She was suspended in the air, his hands were free to roam her body as it betrayed her and responded sensually to his every touch and sexual promises. He knew too well how to make her respond.

She was still trying to fight off the stirring heat in her belly, yet she couldn't speak. She gulped, closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing, and how to think straight. This is not kind of punishment she have in mind, but..

"Ohh Adam…" she let out a whimpered moan as his hands slipped into the front of her kimono and tenderly squeezed and rubbed the tip of her bossom. It's been awhile since their last tyrist, she can't deny that it feels really good. Her breath getting caught as he all but licked her by the tip of his tongue grazing along her slender neck up to her ear. "Let me… have you… like this…"

Adam didn't get his answer but he'll just push her into accepting. She was moaning and writhing in need, she just needs to open herself to him. He started distracting her more as he started nibbling her ear, she smells really addicting, and this kind of addiction are dangerous.

"Oh..oooh..Adam..but I.. can't..." it's unfair. Blake moans out loud, remembering why she was denying him. So distracted was she, that she just felt her kimono bindings loosening, and hears her obi slipping to the floor. Soft silk opened in front as Adam expertly untied her obi.

"Adam-!" Blake tries to look behind her, twisting at her ropes to get free, ends up wriggling her hips against his, Adam groaned. "Nnnhh, Blake my love…" He breathes in deep in arousal, already hypersensitive despite fully-clothed. He holds onto her hips to steady her, not quite pushing her away, but spanning his hands on her waist possessively.

"You should behave ." Hands tugged at the opening on her chest. "You're testing my control… you do that on purpose don't you, Blake?"

The bull Faunus mockingly states his lines, and Blake remembers who she's dealing with, as his hands tugged at her trapped kimono roughly to reveal her breasts. He gropes them to squeeze a little that Blake held in her breath and sighed when he let them dangle. His palms teasingly gliding the sensitive nipples sensually as she heard him lick his lips.

Blake was shaking in contained arousal, but tries to not let him notice. It might… encourage him and she really doesn't know much about his limits and pressure points. Well… not yet. 'Oh what do I do? I can't escape either. Why does it have to feels this good..?' She tries to relax as he seems to be gentle with her. She felt him stepping back slightly, his hands gone from her waist and breasts, and she was left bereft of his fire for a bit.

Adam Taurus backs a step, giving her some semblance of space. Then with a finger, he slowly lifts up her kimono from behind to pull it over her back, swallowing his excitement down to take her just yet.

Blake gasped as she felt him lifting her kimono from behind. "Ah! Don't!" She tried to struggle against the ropes to no avail, "Adam, you pervert !" he'll see her! Not that he hasn't before but in this manner, it's embarrassing!

But Adam pays her no heed as his loins tightened at the sight of slowly revealing her to his gaze. He groaned seeing her wriggle her hip to let loose unsuccessfully, primitive instincts to take what was his seeping in. Creamy thighs parted for him, ends of her kimono slightly shadowing in-between her legs as if teasing him to look further he could almost…just…*he swallowed* start fucking to feel what's under her skirt. Roughly, he tucked in her kimono at the ties on her back, exposing her more to him. He had tugged at a rope that seemed to have lifted her other leg. He paused. His grin grew.

Blake was surprised at the tug as it continued, "Ahh Adam, stop~!" The rope at her foot bent back and lifted her other leg to part the same angle as the other, her other hand also tied tighter to her thighs. She couldn't escape, and he found a way to tie her up better too.

'Perfect.' She now has her thighs spread open for him from behind, her wrists both tied tighter to her thighs. Her flower visible to touch in the middle and she was clean shaven.

"Oh Blake…", his voice deep in arousal and in awe, he bit his lip. Ask later, appreciate now. His cock throbbed. Fingers tentatively touched her inner thighs, she was so creamy and her skin so silky. He licked his lips in anticipation to have a taste, and started by putting his fingers into his mouth.

"What are you-? AH~!" A wet finger dragged up her slit once. "Ahhnn..!", and twice. Blake felt her entire body tingle, her thighs trembling to close yet the ropes are tight.

Then, "Mmm, my love…" he fondled her so expertly, he played with her opened flower, touching her clit softly, teasingly, and sneaks in a finger inside her creamy heat, it had Blake shaking and moaning despite her early protests. Fully distracting her with just those frustratingly gentle touch, Adam slowly knelt down.

Blake was feeling deliriously good, her toes curling in. She could only moan as she strained to try and keep his fingers from touching her, yet she was wide open. A finger dipping in and out her inside, rubbing delicately, with no resistance from her bound legs. Her boyfriend was fondling her insides then tapping and twirling her clit it had her hips shaking in restraint, 'Oh if he doesn't stop I'm going to-…'

*sshluptt * "AAH! Adam!" Fingers replaced by a firm slick tongue lapping at her nether lips, she bucked her hips in tune to his licking.

*Mmppt.. Mnghh…Shllppt* Lick after lick he's almost frenching her pussy lips. Blake groaned deep and gave out long wails of deep pleasure. The ropes kept her from closing her legs, kept her from limiting his access. He dipped and twisted his tongue inside her then lapped up and licked her clit. His hand angled her hip in place while the other blindly roved up her front to tenderly squeeze her soft breasts.

She was sweet on his mouth, her scent and taste on his tongue driving him crazy from arousal. She can no longer deny him at this point, not with the way her body reacts to his ministrations. Watching as her bare opening visibly tingled from his licking, getting slippery in her arousal. He lapped up her plump cheeks some more, so supple and smooth, savoring how she tastes on his tongue, so he can focus on savoring her fresh cunt later with his cock.

He wasn't letting it up soon. Tongue twisting and licking and dipping into her, she could feel her core burning to have that tongue or something really hard thrust inside her. Her hips bucking wildly to show him what she wants, and he met her opening by licking his tongue up then sensually slow down her slit and deftly tapping just the tip to her sensitive nub.

"NGH! Ooooh! Please!" Blake begged, no longer caring. She felt like she was floating in air and with nothing to touch or grab onto as her very core clenched and felt every lick of his tongue so good, she just has to beg for the sweet release.

Tongue stopped on its burning path, Adam swallows her taste on his tongue as he stood up. He bends over her back again, hugging her form to himself. His hand slid a heated trail down her bosom to her kimono-clad belly down her bare silky thighs before coming up her moist opening. His movements possessive, strong and barely restrained, as he breathed her scent in.

"Please what?" Fingers started twirling over the tender cheeks of her womanhood, and middle finger sliding along the slit to twist and finger her softly, teasingly not giving her what she needs. Her taste lingering on his tongue, tightening the heat on his loins. He gets to have his way. He'll have his love. Willing.

"Aahhn! Please~ I… I…. " Blake couldn't say it, but her hips bucked up meaningfully against his hip, gyrating on his subtle fingers. "Mmm~!" She whimpered at the gentle fingers frustratingly.

Feeling impatient, The bull Faunus was all too willing to continue for her. He licked at her neck, and whispered roughly, heatedly, "Can I fuck you now?" patting her sloppy love hole meaningfully with his fingers.

What brusque, Blake reddened but shook her head yes, she was really burning to have her boyfriend stroke the heat inside her.

To be continue...

* * *

 **So how is it?**

 **Be nice and I'll update next chapter soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for being such a tease ^^, but here you go chapter 4.**

 **Hope you guys like it!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review :)**

* * *

Adam Taurus barely restrained the overwhelming desire to take his trapped love, but with her consent to his needy question, he jerked away from her to quickly undress himself with a slight growl. His pants thunked on the floor, and as soon as his clothes dropped on his feet, he gripped Blake by her hip, his tight, forcible hold surprising her with a gasp.

"Ah No! Not like this! Please untie me first.." Blake pleaded despite her obvious aroused heated flesh, her body struggled to let loose as she merely swayed in mid-air.

But Adam was too aroused to be gentle, he held himself back long enough, and he grabbed onto her ropes steady. He breathed in deep to control himself, as he held the tip of his manhood on her entrance. He licked his palm to wet his tip, he'd no time to let her lick him… Maybe later.

Blake could feel the heat and tension from between her legs where Adam stood. Being blind to what's happening to her with her body so vulnerable for touch excited her further. Breathing heavily, she whimpered at the smallest touch of a wet head sliding along her entrance, ready to penetrate her deep.

In feverish heat, Adam glides his tip along her sticky wet opening, teasing them both as they groaned, then *slllpppt~* he buries his throbbing length inside, he felt her cheeks swallowing him in tight wet velvety embrace, "aaaah!" he hissed, as Blake moaned deep and whimpered in the exquisite penetration, unresisting, her body arching.

She was so juicy inside, he slipped inside easily. Adam breathed heavily for control, sweat forming on his face and chest. He pumped slow but hard "nnnh!" to feel her deep as he held in his breath. His whole body attuned to having a good feel of his love's body.

"Ohhh... Adam~ feels good.." She admits being taken like this had been her secret fantasy just like in her book - 'Ninja of Love'.

Soon, his cock was drenched in her juices, "aah…aah…ah.." and he pumped his hip in a good, steady rhythm against hers, steadily thrusting his shaft into her womanhood. Relieving himself inside her pleasurable wet hole, his tight grip on her hip slowly loosened in realization that she's not going anywhere .

He let her feel their joining flesh while suspended in the air as he held onto her ropes instead, effortlessly bouncing her body on his shaft.

"Aaaah! More!" Blake felt impossibly hotter at feeling nothing else other than a hard cock shoving straight inside her, and her boyfriend panting lustfully in tune to his balls slapping her slit. Her hands tied, legs spread apart and she was dangling in mid-air as her boyfriend took her from behind, ignoring her pleas.

The ropes tightened from their vigorous movements. Blake's body bouncing above ground as Adam stood steadfast in-between her legs.

She let out moans of pleasure as she felt gentle fingers caressing her inner thighs in a tease, in comparison to his rough, fast strokes straight deep inside her. Deceivingly gentle hands further spreading her inner thighs apart and his hip bending lower, he entered her much stronger, fuller.

"MMmmm!" he grabbed onto her waist, then to her thighs, framing her center. The pleasure of fucking her pussy lips right smack into her so unbearably good, "Good girl, Blake… take it all in" Adam groaned out louder, whispering vulgar words to his love, while feeling his hard manhood going in and out of her love hole..

Blake was still almost clothed, but her legs firmly parted by the ropes encouraging him to shove himself between her exposed legs, skin slapping against skin and sounds of squelching flesh turning him on as he felt her up more vigorously, her breasts bounced.

Gritting his teeth, restraining himself yet his hands on her hips gripped her tight so he can keep thrusting hard inside her, one hand groped her breast, pinching her sensitive nipple. Her insides were creamy and hot clamping on his cock, his buttocks squeezing in as he held her body to himself as he pumped inside her tender flesh to feel more, grunting in exquisite pleasure from satiating his needs.

Blake was burning inside and out, her whole body sweating from all his feverish needy touch. She tried twisting her hips away but it only gave him leverage to enter her as he thrusted in slightly different angles. "mm.. yeees .", she heard Adam sigh hoarsely, seemingly enjoying her helpless struggle as he continued thrusting inside her. His hands moving to grip her waist, pulling as he pushed.

Once in awhile he'll slow down to give her long sweet strokes, ensuring she also feels good and he savors her creamy thighs. "haa..haa..haa..Adaam-...fuck…me.." Blake frustratingly whimpers in both pleasure and helplessness.

Room begins to darken from sunset, amber eyes sparked to focus on her, "Hmm?" He stops while inside her, "What do you need, my love?" Pumping tenderly for a good rub, he's still hard. "Tell me..," hand sliding on her ropes,"Do you want me to go harder…?" Blake reddened further from embarrassment, heat or arousal.

His hands wandering on her hips, squeezing her since she's so soft that he loses himself again to the pleasure of her nether lips sucking his throbbing manhood and starts shoving himself hard, fast and deep into her. He grabs onto the cheeks of her buttocks as his lower belly kept hitting on it, his rod swiftly going in and out.

Then he'll slow a bit to tenderly thrust himself inside her, feeling up her core. "Aaahh..." He hissed, holding his pleasure in. "…so tight…" Beads of sweat forming on his body from exertion, all his senses attuned to his cock filling her inside again and again.

Blake could only moan and whimper and plead for Adam. Tied to the spot and spread wide for him, she had no choice but accept his deep penetrations. "Aaaahn~! Please... Adam..." Sweat dripped down her face to try escape the building climax. Blind from seeing his actions behind her, made her extra sensitive for each sensation his flesh instills inside her, as he took her flower over and over. Fast and hard, slow and deep, she was trembling from feeling all kinds of pleasure.

To slow things a bit, Adam hissed as he pulled himself out of her sweet hole, with a slight 'pop' they both moaned. His breathing hard from getting a feel of her body, he can feel himself still throbbing for more as he stared pervertedly at her wet womanhood, creamy and pinkish, fresh from his fuck.

Bending down, he gave her tempting nether lips a sweet long lick on her slit and a loving kiss, as if to say he'll be back for more, proud as Blake pleadingly whimpered, hips slightly bucking from that too gentle touch.

With intent, he stepped out of his carelessly dropped pants and appeared in front of Blake's panting face. He can now gaze upon the reaction of her beautiful face, hair patting onto her sweaty forehead, her golden eyes dazed, unfocused.

Still so high in pleasure, he bent his knees slightly and held himself to her, stroking his hardness coated thinly from her juice as he evocatively tapped the tip gently to her partly opened mouth. He could feel her hot breath on him that he groaned in mere anticipation.

Then suddenly he yelped and grit his teeth in surprise when something velvety like a tongue slicked along his length. He throbbed more and heavily breathed out as she obediently put him into her mouth and started sucking. "Ack!" What sweet mouth, she almost undid him!

Slowly he bobbed his hips into her rhythm as he held onto her ropes. He'd slide one hand onto her face and chin gently, caressing her as she bobbed her head on him. He slightly moves the ropes so her head could come closer to suck him better. She sucked hard and moaned that he felt the vibrations on his shaft. He patted her hair in encouragement as he let her taste him, his breath getting caught with each lick.

The sight of his love sucking him earnestly turning him on. He was taking her despite the mild protests. Unconvinced of her denials, he pushed to possess her but with her acceptance of his darker side and hesitant willingness, it aroused him more.

"Is it good?" She merely raised her eyes on him, her expression showed how turned on she actually is. He groaned as he felt her tongue swirling inside her mouth, along his length, and still kept sucking. His buttocks tightened to keep his hips from moving, his thighs rigid from all the force he had for restraint as he watched, mesmerized at her beautiful face, bobbing on his length, tasting and sucking him into her sweet mouth.

"Ah!" 'I'll cum if she doesn't stop…'

"Mmm!" He could feel himself throbbing inside her throat! But her mouth is so silky slippery and warm sliding along his-.

'…no...' Hands betraying him, he holds onto her head and hips pumped gently as she sucked him. His teeth gritting, his bangs covering his tightly shut eyes to drown the view, sweat dripping down his neck and chest.

Yet he hears her delights in moaning every suck on his length, like milking him so he can finish already.

'NO.' Amber eyes snapped open and he yanks at her hair that she yelped and let go, her mouth still watering and his penis shining from her saliva.

Groaning to control his lust, his swollen member fully aroused, "Let me fuck you some more, my love..." He snarled and rotated her ropes so she faces the other way once again.

"Ahh~!" Blake squeals in realization as her world spun, aware of her exposed body to his sight.

Parted creamy thighs and a juicy wet cunt faced him once again. He breathed hard in anticipation, his mouth watering in arousal to taste her. He pulled the rope tied to her thighs, aligning her opening closer to his cock, "Come here…" His manhood still attuned to her mouth's sucking, still throbbing from her suck, so hard from arousal, enters her inside swiftly once again.

Her wet pussy swallowing him tight so delicious, "Ohh yesss Adam..that's the.. spot.. aaah", he reply with a grunt, rotated his hips, grinding against hers to push himself deep to the hilt, savoring her.

Blake moaned loudly as she felt her thighs slightly trembling from the overwhelming penetration, helplessly pleasured by her boyfriend's insatiable desire to take her body as he shoved his cock back inside her roughly. "Adaaam….aaaahn~!", she whimpered in breathless moans.

She felt herself tighten as her soft cheeks sheathed his hard length up to the hilt, thick shaft almost pulling her apart, her hands clenched in restraint against her thigh as she couldn't touch him.

Adam started fucking her again like he couldn't get enough of her. Her juicy flesh so good to fuck, he felt like she was milking him.

Every thrust feels like she was swallowing him, and every pull feels like her sucking him back. All warm and wet and oh yes, "Nnn.. ah it feels good~ …", Whole body held tight from holding it in, but relentlessly shoving his cock in and out of her, squelching sounds filled the room.

"Ahh-...fuck! Ada~aam. Nngh!" *flopflopflop* He merely groaned, obviously preoccupied, his hands groping her soft bouncing breasts.

Manhood briskly dipping and grinding into her love hole so exposed for his penetration, she moaned her distractions. Almost forgetting.

"Pleeease…" by instinct she strained to close her parted thighs, but her ropes only constricting her and she was still bumping unto his lap, his manhood still entering her exposed flesh.

"Nnnhh…" feeling her inner walls tighten on him, "..not yet…" ignoring her as he continued thrusting inside, hand reflexively holding her hip steady to himself. He growled in warning at her slight twist of her hip, not willing to accept any form of rejection from her.

With restrained strength not to hurt her, he yanked at her hair back. Still pumping inside her, he threatened low in her ear, "Don't…test me…" then he slapped her butt once for misbehaving, before holding onto her butt cheeks as he pumped harder and faster for a few deep strokes it had her almost screaming.

Blake could only take all the pleasure in as her boyfriend continually took liberty in her tied form. She could feel him pumping his hips from behind, straight into feeling up her sensitive exposed flesh. Her pleading moans and his harsh heavy breathing and deep grunts sounds in the room, not withholding back their pleasure feels.

"More…your pussy feels soo good...my love." He shoved himself harder, stroking flesh squelching noise louder than their slapping skin. He had her body bouncing vigorously in mid-air. Feeling delirious from high pleasure of her creamy love hole's slick, hot and tight grip on his cock, he couldn't help but pump wilder, almost losing himself to her heat.

A hard pump almost swayed her away, but he fastened his hands to the rope on her thighs. "Moore .." thrusting in short and deep strokes so vigorously her whole body shook in tremors, his hips grinded hers as his back arched back.

"Adaaam…pleasee~.. Let.. me…" Blake barely voiced out, her breath hoarse from moaning, as she felt her boyfriend take her body for his pleasure, his cock reaching inside her over and over heatedly. And she was wide open exposed for him to fuck, she can feel his manhood swells so big inside her.

".. Mine..!..." and he pumped a bit slow but harder, panting heavily, "nnnnh…just ..a little more..!" determined to keep feeling her inside, while she's unable to escape, her soaking creamy vagina so good to fuck. So hot and sticky, he shoved his throbbing cock harder for more delicious feel.

Blake could only let him, her climax closing in as she felt him pounding her, his grunts and heavy panting evidence of her effect on him. But she could barely hold it in any longer, her body trembling as she gets closer to reaching her sweet release when she reaches that scorching heat.

"Adaaaam-…please…aah!...faster…", Blake breathlessly begged. "Do you know why you're enjoying this so much, Blake?" Adam whispered in her ears, teasing her. "Because...deep down inside... You my love...have approved me." Blake bit her lip, she knows that he's right, even after all of this, she still loves him.

Skin slapping against skin overlapping with squelching sounds of their joining flesh, ropes rubbing tight against wood as Adam humped Blake's trapped body.

His arms braced her by her waist, pounding into her like a beast, as a whimper escaped her throat. Her body held tightly against his steadily, as he vigorously rocked his shaft wildly inside her wet opening relentlessly. Squelching flesh flopped juicily from stroking flesh, slapping sweaty skin and smell of sex permeated the room.

"Sure, my love…", his hands drew down her thighs and waist, framing their joining flesh. "Nnnnh…but I'll have you… dripping of me first." Adam whispered hotly on her as he kept at her.

Blake felt her inner heat being stroked over and over until she burns up higher and higher, and "Mmmm!" he was still going at her insatiably, she can almost feel him swelling to explode inside, her inner muscles clenching tighter.

"Oooh… Blake-… I love..you…", his grip on her tightening as he pounded harder, panting lustfully from the delicious friction, his member heavy and swollen from arousal, "you'll feel this…nnnh!", he grunted his promise in the pleasurable build-up in his loins. He feels her tighten, and the slight sensation had him groaning low.

"AH! Adam!" His penis twitched inside her, her womanhood betraying her as she clenched for more.

"Adam, Not inside!", he kept plunging inside her soaking flower intently, possessively. Burning heat he kept stroking inside her, soon she'll be swept into orgasm.

Adam growled but ignored her, groping her bared soft breasts defiantly. She can feel him pushing his length deeply as if preparing her to take it all in when he spills his essence as she bounced on his lap.

"Inside!" He commanded meaningfully as he thrusted wildly. He gets to cum and claim her tonight. It's been awhile. Both hands gripped her hips tight, locking her in place to receive him.

He could feel her hips tilting slightly despite her denial, her walls tightening, her moans going deeper, begging him. But he was relentless, eager for his release inside, panting his pleasure shamelessly, shoving his hungry cock deeper into her sweet pussy.

"Ngghh.." Close . He abruptly grabs a hold of her body, embracing his arms around her as he bent forward on her back, he heard her gasp, moaning breathlessly. Locked tight but her body still shook from the force, her breasts jiggled as his hips bucked wildly on hers.

"Ahhhhnn~!" Their flesh slapping soundly, juicily squelching, Blake could feel his engorged penis rapidly entering her.

"there.. *flop * there.. *flop* THERE! *flop* ! NGH!" *SPLURTSplirt* With a deep groan and a hard deep thrust, he splurted his load of cum inside her womb, "AH!" Adam held onto her as he grinded Blake.

"AAAH!" Blake felt every burst of thick semen inside. Her legs spread so open, her soft cheeks felt his manhood pulsating and twitching from his release, his hips grinding hers shaking and jerking.

"Good~.. Fuck ! MMmmm, Blake you are amazing love...!" Groaning vulgar words loudly, he visibly shook, gulping air, her walls milking him sooo good, his cock still ejaculating semen into her love hole, cum oozed from their intimately joined flesh down her clit, dropping to the floor. Her tightly bound body spread her thighs wide allowing him to release thick cream surging into her hot core.

Imploding hot cum inside her forcibly had her melting into her own orgasm as Blake screamed her pleasure "AAhh Adaaaamm..!...I'm cummiiiiiing~", her hip squirming from the strength of her high climax, her inner walls gripping and sucking her boyfriend's cumming cock as she felt him pump his thick juice inside her love hole, her legs trembling to close but the ropes trapped her.

Adam felt the sensation like an instant shock from exploding pleasurably inside her to her velvety sheath milking him some more, clamping onto him as she came, her inner walls pulsing delectably and he was still so high in orgasm, oh God , he tried to straighten himself. Desperate hands slipping under her bunched up kimono to grip her hips, yet he couldn't stop, from bucking to pumping, her legs still parted luckily for him.

Just crescenting through the wave, he felt himself climbing up the high climax once again with a strangled groan. He fucked her cum-filled hole aggressively. Not minding Blake's hoarse moans, focused on her exquisite clenching sloppy creamy vagina on his still throbbing cock, gritting his teeth in the effort to keep up, her flesh so warm and delicious, then again he let go, *SCHLLPPT* silently groaning harshly as he jolted and grinded his hips, pumping more semen inside his love.

"Ahh..~fuck!" Blake squealed as she felt him squirting more thick fluid inside her. She squirmed and bucked her hips to escape but the ropes did not budge. Her insides squeezing him in return, "Ah! Good girl…mmmm" he shook his hips and grinded against hers, shaking off any more cum from himself into her. 'It has been awhile.'

His thighs shaking, he pumped hard once. Twice. "Aaahh.." then gyrated his hips against hers, "there you go…mmm", as he savored her parted legs, and overflow of thick cum from their intimately joint flesh. Panting heavily, his mouth dry, he slid out his penis from her flower's tight embrace with a delicious *slurp*, dripping from their juices as it bobbed.

"Mmmm Adaamm ..aaah.." Blake sighed weakly and visibly slumped in exhaustion as he pulled out, her body still left dangling by the ropes. She was panting harshly from how forceful he'd taken her and filled her, she can still feel her opening clenching for him. Thick milk dripped from her opening, she whimpered helplessly as it dangled in air a moment before heavily dropping to the floor.

Adam breathed out heavily, exhaustively sated from his sexual appetite at seeing his love bound in a trap he was obviously setting up for her anyway. Basking in his success of taking his love, his eyes roved her form once over, instilling into his memory their encounter and her pose, still wide open for him, her pussy so thoroughly fucked, heavy with his semen spluttered on her pink nether lips. If he was merciless and not softening, he'd leave her hanging for another go.

Amber eyes softening in to more gentle hues, his demeanor falling back to his calmer self. His hand touched her silky thighs, while the other hand copped a feel on the cheeks of her wet creamy opening, massaging the tender flesh he so thoroughly took and released into.

His hands copping a feel of her filled vagina, adoringly pressing his palms against her wet hole, grinding to feel the wetness. 'So sticky..' his penis twitched. 'I'll feel you up some more later…' He rubbed her wetness on his palms to his penis.

Blake moaned weakly from his ministrations, still sensitive. He has to release her from the ropes now regretfully. But it doesn't mean he can't plan for the next time. He can take her by the front and the side while tied up too. He grinned, the beast in him already unleashed only to recuperate for now.

Slowly untying Blake from her legs, he held her legs to slowly lower it to the ground. Her weakened knees, still shaky buckled and he hugged her body to his chest for support while untying the rest on her back.

Blake was dazed, totally spent. She looked up to Adam who smiled assuredly "It's gonna be ok, my love.. . I'll take care of you."

She nuzzle his chest, feeling his heart beating loudly for her. She's finally home.

* * *

 **The next story probably might take awhile because I'm gonna be busy for work and projects.**

 **I hope more people will write tauradonna story :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Yo guys !

I decided to upload new chapter. Depends on your imagination, this chapter can be related to chapter 1.

I'm no good with plots so I just randomly write anything that pops up in my head. Lol.

Warning: Explicit lemon, please do not read if you're still underage or dislike tauradonna.

* * *

It was near morning but still dark, probably an hour before dawn. Adam stirs in his sleep, his muscle still aching from the night before, his body sated but feeling warm.

Feeling a few strands of hair on his nose, he stirred slightly to move over. Hearing a moan, he looks to his side. As the smell of Jasmine filled his senses, he breathed in deeply. With sleepy eyes, he peered at Blake's peaceful face to see if she's awakening as well. Heartwarming feelings spread a smile to his face at remembering the night before. He never thought he could be so happy and lucky to be with her, and to have known that she has accepted and loved him the same as he does her was pure bliss.

"Blake...?", he asks in a small voice. "Hmm?", she murmurs.

Encouraged, Adam still sleepy but curious as to what she's murmuring about, slips to watch her face closely. He hovers above her and tries again, "…are you awake, love?"

Then suddenly she grabs onto him for a big hug, legs parting for him, making his body fall flush against her soft, smooth form. Pleasantly surprised at the sudden tantalizing sensation of her supple skin and soft curves, Adam's eyes snapped open with a happy "Ah!" escaping his lips upon feeling his love's naked flesh and silky skin under his own body, effectively stirring him.

But he frowns again as he realized she was just asleep after all. 'Hmm~ how rude, now I'M awake.' He meant to throw her a frustrated face, but upon looking down, he was met by a wonderful sight.

Her body fully exposed, the ties of her yukata finally gave in, opened widely so she was fully bared for him to observe. Her head turned to the side, soft lips slightly opened as she breathes peacefully asleep, hands folded to the sides of her head, full breast exposed to the night air her rosy nipples tightened, her smooth pale skin had a few red spots from his suckling a few hours ago, and her legs bent onto her sides spread apart, giving him the full view of her flower.

His mouth watered and his morning erection throbbed excitedly. "Oh Blake…beautiful…", he gently kissed her lips in adoration, and he only meant to do only that. He trailed his lips down her chin to her neck, nibbling her smoothness, nuzzling her neck as her smell intensified his arousal. Then he looks at her face. He steadies himself above her with one hand on the mat, and with the other gentle hand, he feathered touches starting from her folded legs, thighs, waist and to her breast. As he squeezed her gently, he puts his open-mouth on one peak to suckle, his manhood twitching.

But unable to resist the warmth he could feel under his body, still in his position, he watched her face as he slowly untied the ties of his own yukata with one hand. Languorously untying his yukata while watching her from head to toe, he was contemplating on his own actions. "Oh Blake…my love…",he whispers to himself, his eyes flashed amber at 'love'. A 'must have her' and 'mine', possesive thoughts filling his mind and body warming at the thought of coupling with her. He was not having a good hold in his self-control tonight, the lust was strong to dull his mental thoughts.

Oh who was he kidding, he always longed for her. They used to make love trying to be as quiet as possible for the other faunus not to hear and now that they alone, it was too much a temptation to pass.

Gulping on his own excuse but determined to continue, he finished untying the ties loose, he flips his yukata open to one side. He slowly laid his naked body gently on top of her sleeping naked form. And it was a wrong move for him indeed.

Her softness enticed him more, her breasts softly pressed to his chest, her silky skin gliding smoothly on his, her jasmine smell he could not resist surrounded his senses. When his erect manhood happens to brush against her sweet folds, he moaned at feeling her sticky and wet from that night's fucking.

His eyes dazed, slowly flashing amber again and eyelids lowered in pleasure and he glanced at her face for any sign of waking. Still attempting to waken her, he places his hand on her face, "…wake up..." gently whispering as he tries to wake his love. He swayed his hips forward and back slowly as he glides the length of his shaft rubbing across her slick opening. His hand strayed downwards to feel her round breast, as he also brought his face down to suckle hard again, liking her taste. He squeezed her breast gently, adoring her soft mounds and murmurs in her ear, "…darling, please wake up…", to wake her up as he kept rubbing his length on her fleshy cheeks, but to no avail. Blake just moaned lightly, turning her face to the other side but stubbornly keeping her eyes shut.

Adam carefully slides his hand to her abdomen and moves it lower to cop a feel of her. He slides his middle finger to her pearl before moving it in soft circles to massage the cheeks, memorizing its suppleness, remembering the feeling of hitting it with his hips. Blake's breathing momentarily hitched as he stroked against her flower, but she just shifted and returns back to normal as she continued her sleep.

He puts his hand on her flower just to touch her mounds. He slipped and fingered her inside gently to feel her wetness. The soft floppy sounds from her moist flesh as he fingered her earned him a pleasured groan, 'Oh Blake, I want to feel you inside…' Adam was too aroused imagining his penis replacing fingers to feel her at a good spot, and he'd be the one to make her moan.

He let go and licked his fingers clean, connecting her taste to the view of her flower. He leans down to taste her lips. He kissed her softly, tenderly expressing his adoration for his love. She responds to the kiss unconsciously kissing him back weakly, and he takes that chance to slip in his tongue in her mouth. She moaned back in appreciation at the gentle caress of his tongue on hers.

Then Adam stopped the kiss, "My love~…", with a soft peck on her lips, "..I can't…I must have you". He brushed his hand to her face, wanting a reaction from her. Continuously he gives her kisses on her face, ending on starting kissing her lips once again. "Let me make love to you…hmm?", he murmurs to her as if to convince her. He nuzzles her neck, hands wandering on her skin, determined to convince her, "…give in to me…", he whispers to her as he licked her earlobes. And Blake just hugged him, openly succumbing to her mate's plea instinctively, her eyes slightly opened but refused to believe it reality and stubbornly shuts it back to sleep.

Adam braced himself and knelt into position on their futon, kneeling under her legs, his own legs parted to get her hips in-between. He removed his yukata fully from his body, tossing it to the side, so that there won't be anything between them. Thoughts of his wrong doing pushed aside as well, too aroused to think logically, succumbing to his physical needs.

He holds her under both her knees, her folded legs hanging lifelessly to his arms. He raised her legs openly as he angled his hip in between, "Even if you're asleep love…" then he pushes his penis inside her love hole.

As the tip went in a moist and slick entrance, "Nnn~", he swallows his groans at the sheer pleasure, eyes drooping to a close. Every move he took notice of…the way her flower parted its lips as his throbbing rod penetrated her hole…the way when the tip got in through the folds a slight wet, muffled sound floated through the silence, the audible sign of her wetness swallowing him up…

He controlled himself as he entered her moist pussy slowly, eyes shut in focus and biting at his lip in restraint. But halfway through as his length began to twitch in excitement at feeling the soft lips of her womanhood and her slick insides, his hips buckled at too much pleasure.

His hand snapped to the mat at the side of her head for support as he plunged himself deep inside her. He felt a soft squelch of juices at filling her suddenly as her wetness splattered. He gasped, and held himself still, slightly shaking upon realizing he was deep inside her, and she felt so good, tight & wet.

She also moaned in her sleep, her eyebrows contorted upwards at his invasion and her little mouth opened slightly to let out a small moan, but still…she shifted just a bit, and remains asleep.

Swallowing his groans to maintain the silence in the tent, he positions himself. Slowly bending her legs on his sides, he leans forward on top of her. He braced himself on his elbows as he placed it beside her head, then he slowly pushed his length in and out.

His own body shook and he tried to force it down as he started pumping his hips on hers, "Aaah…Blake-…my love…" But still, she didn't waken, just unconsciously moaning her pleasure softly.

Not too rough, not too gentle, Adam caught a good rhythm, slowly pushing his length in & out of her. He swallowed his own pleasured groans by biting on his lip, eyes closed as he took her body. "Just…a…little…", he tells himself as he fucked his sleeping mate tenderly. His penis was so hardened in feeling her soft mounds so tight and wet. His body so tense from holding himself back, keeping the steady rhythm. He felt so good it was so deliriously sweet pumping against her softness, his shaky hand moved to grip her by the hip as he gave her a few hard push to deepen his strokes her soft breasts bounced, "Mmm!", only to pull out completely at realizing the situation.

"Ah!", he gasped at the sudden loss of her wonderful warmth. His erection stuck out throbbing and cold, coated thinly with her juice, missing her tight grip. For a brief moment, he held still, breathing heavily as he looked at her face, blushing but peacefully asleep, and here he was taking advantage. The bull faunus was struggling internally with his darker self, the latter dominantly possessive but loves Blake just as intensely. But he found he could no longer deny himself, her body was just too much a temptation. He must have her again, and show her she's his.

With a push of the hip, he easily glides back his hard manhood inside her slick hole as he visibly swallowed his own groan of pleasure by biting his lip, "nnn~." For a moment Blake moved and moaned, and he stopped momentarily. Deep inside again, his body held still but his penis throbbed, pulsating its excitement to spill his essence within her, he was sure it could awaken her from within. But Blake did not awaken.

Closing his eyes, Adam started pumping again, slowly at first. His hand gripped her hips tighter this time as he thrusted his penis inside her with a little more force. His pace quickened slightly. He took a quick glance at her face to see if she's waking. And upon noticing she's not, "ooh, just…a little…more.", convincing no one as his pace quickened some more, his toes curling at the sensation on his penis being swallowed up tightly in her moist cunt. His back arched, his buttocks squeezing tight with each push, making sure each dip he thrusts up to the hilt, filling up her insides and tasting her delicious body fully.

Then he'd slow down, withdrawing his length and pushing it back in just as slow, as if wanting to caress her inside. Afterwards he'd shift his hip a little by wiggling it while deeply attached to her core, grinding on the soft cheeks of her mound, 'Oh so good', her juices spilling out, before shifting his hip alignment again as he jerked his hips with a few hard-shoves up to the hilt, 'mine~'. His hips moved at a different tempo at a time, mindful of the state of her consciousness. His groans occasionally slips from his mouth when he feels her so good, only the sound of squelching moist flesh or banging skin could betray the silence in the tent.

His humping became more aggressive in each thrust, he started groping her everywhere. "Feels...~..good~.." he groans to himself as silently as he could, as he started positioning her and shifting her to taste her in all possible ways, the thought of 'just a little' forgotten.

He lifts her one leg as he tilted his hips. He fucks her harshly at that, overflowing wetness spilling on his thighs and squelching sounds of his meat filling her tight hole can be heard. "Oh Blake..-fuck…!", he groans uncontrollably in heat, his other leg lifting up so he can hump her hard in that angle.

Then he shifts again to arch his back and widens both her leg, then starts pumping her like that while admiring the view of her body too. Groaning despite himself, his head thrown back, eyes closed to focus on his shaft penetrating her wet cunt. Skin on skin slapping noise overlaps squelchy sounds.

Then after a short while, he puts her legs together and places her ankles on his left shoulder. He leans a little forward tilting the angle of their hips as he shoved himself deep-fucking her in that position. His penis snuggled tighter inside her, and he could see her soft breasts bouncing from his rigorous rhythm. Her breasts bounced softly to his rhythm on his face, so he leaned down as he darted out a tongue to lavish her rosy buds. The angle changed and he pumped again, harder this time that he moaned aloud.

He just couldn't get enough of her. She was so perfect. He wanted to cum inside her, but not yet. He wants her awake as he fills her up. He eyed up to her sleeping face and focused on her expression, "Oh Blake….wake up…please" , shifting her once again after each couple of thrusts. "…I want...to…cum.", he grunted as he pounded her harshly with the truth in those words, before controlling himself.

He shoved himself deeply, made rocking motions and swiveling his hips downward into her depth, before he started to slowly grind her again. Time running out, he decided he can't take anymore. He wanted her to join him in their climax though. He grinned possessively, 'I want to see your face as I cum loads inside you.' Afterall, he didn't get the chance to watch her face as she threw them to their climax last night.

Unbidden, he stopped holding back this time, he wants her to awaken anyway. He parted her legs wide as he bent back. He held onto her ankles as he watched their joining flesh coated in juices as he relentlessly shoved his manhood straight into her body, noticing how pink her sensitive area is from his rough penetrations. His pace increased into brutal force shaking her supple body from the pressure. He grunted out his pleasure unable to hold it in, teeth grinding from the force. 'Oh Blake~..'

She was so soft, tight and wet, oh so good to fuck. In her unconscious state she cannot defy him, and he was free to have his way with her. Her soft flesh is so snug and open as he continuously rammed his hard-on into her, liking the way he filled up her juicy insides.

Panting heavily, he peered down to watch her reaction through hooded pleasure-filled eyes.

Blake was still fighting off sleep. Her eyes scrounged close, face blushing and her moans occasionally slips more from her mouth. She must be feeling him physically based on her pleasured face, but could be dreaming about it.

With the built up pleasure he was still inwardly debating with himself if he could just jerk himself off inside her. But he was determined to wake her. 'It would be more worth it to watch her face as she feels how I claim my mate…', he thought with a sneer, unknowingly his darker self possessiveness slipping out of his mind.

He paused to shift his legs to kneel on both sides of her hip, trapping her as he pumped his hip while on top. He hooked both her legs to his arms as he planted his hands by her shoulders on the mat for support. He started slow but picking up the pace, he started pounding onto her hard and fast. With bone-jarring thrust, he kept pumping his penis into her in & out harshly. With each thrust, he slams into the soft cheeks of her womanhood. "wake…" *Slapping flesh can be heard as he pumped into her violently.* "…up.", he grunted through gritted teeth, groaning while delighting in her body, kissing and licking her skin wherever he could reach.

His full weight supported by his hands but he leans into her some more as one hand grabbed her by the knee to stretch her to open some more. He grinded his hips inwardly as he wiggled his hips, grinding himself inside her deeply for a little bit, wanting to savor the feeling of her soft flesh on his meat. His other leg widening slightly to the side, he planted a hand to her hip so he can steady her. He kept pumping into her soft wetness as he kept grunting in holding back his pleasure, his cock swiftly invading her moist tight flesh as he pulls it in and out to feel her body up again and again, yanking at her hips to crush the blow.

Slowly Blake begins to gain consciousness. She started feeling that her body was hot…that her body was bouncing here & there…as she moaned in pleasure, her mind dozed to why she felt good…she was feeling hot, her skin slick with sweat, her nipples tingling, her center was burning, and she can hear impassioned sounds of grunting and slapping wet flesh. She moaned again this time loudly at a particular delicious stroke from within her, and it shook her body as realization hit. Her mate was on top of her, and she was trapped in a scandalous position. She was defenseless at the onslaught of ecstasy instilled in her body, her position widely spread for her mate to enter her most heated spot.

"Adaam- AH!", she began to protest but her body betrayed her. Her mate did not give her any pause, continuously jabbing his hips in between her legs, repeatedly entering her, Blake could only hold onto his arms, but the pleasure immediately overtook her senses, her head thrown back with a silent howl of pleasure and she was rigid for a moment, position held still as he took her. She was trying to fight off the inevitable build-up, her breathing became heavy. Her body swayed up & down from the jabbing force of Adam pumping his hips on her.

She looked back up again, and saw impassioned amber eyes peering down into her golden eyes from his bangs, panting lustfully on top of her as he continued shoving himself shamelessly inside her soaking velvety warmth, his penis appearing and then delving inside her so fast and deep her core felt the intensity. Her inner walls contracting in the sensation now that she has awaken.

Throwing her head side to side, her hands moved to grab him by his arms for support, albeit still weak. Both their bodies slick with sweat, skin gliding easily. She moved her hips, swiveling it to the sides as she tried to move away, "Adam! …Ngh!...wait!"

But Adam expertly followed her movements. Not allowing her to escape, he shifts the angle of his penetration to pursue her hips, ruthlessly bombarding her with every pump. With a low growl but a sneer at her futile attempt of escape, he jabs at her harder. "Sshh.. Just be a good girl, Blake,…Your…mate…wants…you" ending the statement with a harsh gasp, he slides down to lick her neck, lightly biting her shoulder as he stifles a pleasured groan.

Helpless at this favorable assault, Blake gasped as she felt his penis enter her deeply despite her efforts. "…don't...Don't!~", she groaned out timidly as she couldn't keep up, still trying to squirm her hips out from under his, her legs trapped in his arms restricted her escape. She was widely exposed to him, her opening aggressively pounded into and she could feel his throbbing length fill her up deeply again and again. 'More~', she wanted but was too caught up mewling her need. She moaned and mewled, begging Adam for more, wanting to catch-up to the already heightened sensation, her flesh wetting some more in arousal.

Swiveling and twisting her hips in circles as she whimpered and mewled in pleasure, made incredible sensation for tightness in his invading cock. Her back arched in waves as she swiveled her hips while being pumped into thoroughly. "…HMmm!...Adaaam~..", she begged faintly in-between her moans, as it was hard to focus while being thoroughly ravished into pure ecstasy. She wiggled and twirled her hips faster, wanting more.

Adam was persistent and demanding to control to stop her teasing, "Stay still!" Unwilling to yield, he latched one hand on her wrist to her side and one hand gripped her hips so he could force her in place as he plunged himself inside her moist heat as fast and deep as he could. He snarls at her seeming defiance, but it just fueled him more.

Blake was still faintly pushing at his chest with the other hand, mewling her needs and pleasures, whimpering when she could not hold it in. And it only intensified Adam's desires.

His thrusting became more strong and firm, feeling her soaking wet but still wanting to cum into her fully. They both moaned, groaned and grunted in pleasure at the friction, they could smell the intoxicating smell of their arousal in the tent.

He could feel she was still weak from last night as her attempt to push at him was half-hearted. Her back arched in pleasure, whimpering sweetly, as Adam continued humping her like a beast in heat. He drank in the sight of her writhing form under him, mewling in need and flushed from passion. He grinned as he admired the view as he proceeded in taking her body. He possessively kept shoving his hardness inside her love hole, bringing both of them to high carnal pleasure. His penis pulsated to the beat of his pumping on her soft soaking velvety warmth, each thrust squelched out her juices from the cheeks of her womanhood.

Blake could feel it, he was swelling inside her and his penis was being shoved inside her wet cunt roughly, wanting to reach inside her as deeply as possible. She wanted more but was vulnerable to the already heightened passion. She could feel his meat sloppily invade her exposed wet opening, the petals of her sensitive opening swallowing his penetrations.

Adam frantically shoved himself in and out of her as deep and fast as he could, grunting in pleasure as she mewled and moaned beneath him. Heavily lidded-amber eyes stared at her impassioned expression, taking in her beauty. She's not that far off from his own passion.

He caught her eye to wordlessly signal her. He kept groaning out his state of heightening ecstasy aloud, higher & higher as he faintly hears Blake pleading sensually. As Blake realizes it, she suddenly thrash and beg between her strangled moans and his own pumping, "aah! …stop-stop-Stop~! Adaam-!"

Suddenly Adam shot his hand to pull her hips to him, the other widened her leg open. Then with a wild thrust of his hip into her.

*Splirt*

A short burst of cum in-between her legs can be seen, but she felt it more inside her. Her back arched at the implosion of pleasure inside her womb, "…-Aahh!" eyes wide.

"NGH! ..AAH!…Aah! …Mmm!.." Adam grunted cum after cum as he ejaculated inside her sweet wet love hole. With his breath holding in loud groans of pleasure, he jerked his hips to hers with each throb of his penis fully sheathed inside, hugging her shaking thigh to himself possessively. Each jolt of his hips bumped her from the core of their joining to her bouncy breasts. His other hand gripped her hip steady, wanting her to swallow his juices as he smacked his hips firmly against her soft mounds.

Equally erupting as high, Blake whimpered loudly and moaned hoarsely as she climaxed. She grabbed onto his hips, wanting him to grind her as her inner walls gripped onto his throbbing rod as she gushed out her own fluid, melting into his cum and coating his cock as her thighs stiffened and her toes pointed.

She felt each of his ejaculation, her whole body shook as she was swept into the onslaught of pleasure. Wave after wave crashed through her unbidden as his full meat gushed out, burst after burst into her, overflowing her with his thick milky fluid as he kept shooting inside. The stance of her thighs opened her love hole so much that the cheeks of her womanhood quivered in tune with his climax, as if forced to *gulp* him all inside. If he keep cumming inside her like this everytime they mated.. She get pregnant eventually.

A hoarse moan let out of Adam's mouth as he felt all the sensation throughout…from how his hardened throbbing cock engorged from feeling pure pleasure, finally spurted loads of thick milk into her snug tight walls.

Adam stilled his body as he felt her reach her peak, eyes closed but smirked at the success of his pleasurable assault. He took her with him, he snarls his approval as her body gripped him tightly and she coated him with her own juices.

Both could feel the overflow, their connected flesh dripping wet with thick cream as it sensually slid down the trembling muscles of her inner thigh to a few droplets on their futon.

Bodies held still suspended, rigid for awhile and trembling as they reached the peak at such powerful climax. As the glow tapered down, sensitive flesh still locked intimately, Adam moaned, "aahh…good-…girl-…", as he rotated his hips onto hers, patting the cheeks of her buttocks in gentle approval. Blake still flustered, only moaned at the possessive gesture, body still locked into his hold. He gave her a few more thrusts to feel her wetness, "Ah!", before gyrating his hips against hers deeply, slowing to a full-stop. They both panted heavily, fully exhausted & sexually sated, throat dry. Their muscles were still quivering softly to the aftershock.

Adam laid forward, bonelessly laying on top of her, trapping her with his weight, his breathing still erratic. Blake's panting not far from his own, her legs fell to her sides, tired and heavy. He watched her flushed face, beautifully red from the sex they had…or from being woken to in such passionate manner. She had a dazed expression on her face. He bent down and she unresistingly let him to kiss her. He sucked at her lips, tongue darting to taste her sweetness as he couldn't savor awhile ago.

Then upon feeling the fatigue, he pulls his penis out from her sweet embrace with a slight *schlpop*, a sticky trail of fluid following from the tip of his penis to her insides. "Ooh Adam…", she exhales in pleasure, suddenly feeling empty. Her legs, with muscles still trembling, now feels heavy without his tight-lock grip, she lazily stretches them down as he got off of her. Her buttocks could feel the droplets of cum on her futon.

Adam plops heavily down to his side, pulling Blake into his embrace along the way. She curled up on his chest, "Unfair,..Adam you pervert", she murmurs chiding him for his actions, her eyebrows scrunched up yet hiding the evidence of her enjoyment of it. Her hand on her mouth tries to cover her blush as the other hand shakily touches herself sneakily, massaging her womanhood and gently inserting a digit even as her flesh still quivered, aching for more but deliciously full and spent from their orgasm.

Adam smiles, with eyes twinkling sheepishly. His eyes ebbing slowly from its harsh amber to gentle hues, "you started it." He grabs the wrist of the hand touching herself to put the hand to his mouth, licking the wetness.

"I did not!", she retaliates, flustered at the accusation. She pulls at her hand from his grip. She was unaware of grabbing him while asleep after all.

"…but you're exquisite, love." He admits, letting go of her hand so he himself could touch her below. Blake reddens even more and shivered as she felt him gently cop her still sensitized womanhood. Weak fingers grab his wrist but he was strong. She turns her head away from his heated gaze.

"…the things you make me do.", Adam's eyes with swirling amber, voice dropping low, slips the tip of his middle finger in her hole to feel her wetness, as he breathes down her neck, savoring her smell and the feel of her skin languorously, taking slow delight in what he couldn't…or didn't…awhile ago. He licks her neck for a bit teasingly, before he sighs to relax himself, "…now be a good girl and let me get some sleep." The sleepyness he could no longer ignore now that he's sated.

She moaned as he released touching her sensitive spot. He drapes her body on top of his side, his arm cradling her back. Not that she needed convincing. Her eyelids were heavy already. She'll get back at him for this. She'll plot something to surprise him as well. But for now…sleep awaits. She might need the energy in case of…surprises.

* * *

Phew, so hot I need to take a cold shower after write this. Lol

Don't forget to leave a review.. ;)


End file.
